


Two Pink Lines

by hallelujah99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: Bex takes a test with Bowie by her side.





	Two Pink Lines

December 2002

Bowie pulled up outside the Mack house in his dad’s pickup. Bex had assured him her parents would be gone all day, but he was way too nervous to honk the horn like usual. Luckily, she must have been waiting for him to come, as she quickly ran out the door, her purple hair tied back, Bowie’s own leather jacket on her shoulders. 

Her face was red from having cried, but she was holding back now. “Hey, thanks for coming to get me.” She did her best to smile at him. “Of course, I’m always here for you.” He replied, rubbing her back. He did his best to ignore it when she rolled her eyes. He probably deserved it- he’d spent the weekend in the city, playing a gig at some dive bar for patrons mostly older than his parents. When he got back and saw the e-mail Bex had sent him, it had been almost 48 hours of radio silence from him, 48 hours that she spent anxious and praying for her period to come. 

He should really save up for a cell phone, he decided. That way, Bex could always call him when he was out on the road. If he ever did go out on the road again. That might have to wait a while. 

“You sure it still hasn’t come?” He asked, like a dumbass. He just felt the need to say something, to fill the silence. “Yes, I’m sure!” she snapped. “God, what were we thinking.” Bex said, rubbing her temples. 

They hadn’t been thinking, and that was the problem. Bowie’s parents had left town for the weekend, leaving the house totally to Bowie. And sure, they could have bought protection, but in a town like Shadyside, you can’t just pop into the pharmacy to buy condoms without running the risk of running into your English teacher, your best friends little brother or even your own damn parents. Unfortunately, you also couldn’t just pop in and buy a pregnancy test without running the same risk and that was arguably worse, so they were on their way to the next town over. 

When they finally pulled into the parking lot, Bex refused to go in. Bowie could tell she was on the verge of tears, terrified of the whole process, angry at him for not being available sooner, and perhaps hormonal. Putting that last thought out of his mind, he headed in.

It took him a while and he didn’t dare ask where he might find the tests. Eventually, as it turned out, they were among the condoms, lube, and adult diapers. Right, all the things no one wants to be seen buying, all in one place. He looks over his options before deciding on the most expensive one he can afford. He heads to the checkout, holding his hand over the box to obscure its label as much as possible. He passed through the candy aisle and grabbed Bex’s favorite candy bar, which was more habit than anything, but hopefully she’d appreciate the gesture in this difficult time. 

He avoided eye contact with the older man ringing him up, and when he got to the car and handed Bex her candy, she gave him her first genuine smile of the day. “You giving me this because you think I’m eating for two now?” she joked.

He laughed. “We’ll find out soon enough. And Bex? It’s okay, whatever happens, whatever you decide, I’m here for you.” She nodded and took his hand in hers as he drove home and she enjoyed her candy. 

It was strange for Bowie, standing in the bathroom while Bex took the test, hearing, but doing his best not to listen to what was happening. “Ah fuck I got it on my hand.” She said under her breath and Bowie couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, start the timer.” She said. 

Bowie pressed “Start” on the kitchen timer they’d brought into the bathroom with them. While he watched it tick down, his mind started to wonder. He’d been so wrapped up on the idea of Bex being pregnant or not pregnant, he hadn’t even considered what comes after. He pictured a little black haired baby in his arms, with his eyes and Bex’s smile, looking up at him. He pictured a little musician, learning to play guitar from him, or perhaps a little artist, creating masterpieces, or maybe even somehow a little jock, scoring the winning point. He pictured himself peeling a crying child off of his leg on the first day of kindergarten, and watching that child walk across the stage at high school graduation. 

He thought only briefly of Celia’s outrage, his own father’s silent disapproving look, and of giving up his dreams of going on tour and making it big. Everything would be worth it he decided. Sure, he wasn’t really trying to be a father so early, but if it was going to happen, if he could have any of those things he’d just thought of, it would all be worth it. 

The timer rang. 

Bex peered down at the test. “It’s negative!” The relief washed over her face, and Bowie’s ping of disappointment lasted only a moment. He could still go on tour, he could still live out his dreams. He grabbed Bex in a celebratory hug. 

“God, I love you so much, but I am just so not ready for a baby.” He told her. In that moment, it felt true. 

“Ugh, I know. Alright. Sorry about all this stress. I don’t know why I’m so late. Maybe I’m not and I’m just remembering wrong-”

“Shhh, don’t apologize, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. And I don’t mind, I still got to spend the day with my favorite girl.” Bowie said, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Wanna catch a movie next weekend?” Bex asked, and Bowie nodded. “The Santa Clause 2 looks kinda funny.” “It’s a date, then.” Bex smiled at him. 

It would be their last date for a while. 

Bowie left town the next day for what he thought might be his big break.

A few days after that, Bex learned that false negatives can occur when taking a pregnancy test.

**Author's Note:**

> The only het thing I've ever written in my life haha, idk how many people are out here reading Bexie fic, but I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. Basically written because I heard the song Two Pink Lines by Eric Church and my mind wouldn't let me rest until I wrote this.


End file.
